


C'est un merci. En quelque sorte.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flash Pairing, Girls Kissing, I won't write again about them I think, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 07, Surprise Kissing, That's the reason why she is this way, Written before we knew who Gothel was, awkward pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x06] : Drabble. La Sorcière vient juste de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Ivy décide de la remercier de la bonne façon. Ivy/La Sorcière.





	C'est un merci. En quelque sorte.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a thank you. Kind of.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693951) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> ND'A : Après le Robin/Alice (aka le ship avec les deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais rencontrées), voici mon nouveau ship étrange et non-canon : Ivy/La Sorcière (parce que pourquoi pas). J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 

L e fait est qu'Ivy ne se soucie pas réellement de la Sorcière. Elle ne la connaît pas, pas vraiment (bordel, elle ne sait même pas son nom. Et ne le lui a jamais demandé), et n'a jamais voulu en savoir plus à son sujet.

 

Mais elle l'aime bien, en quelque sorte, après tout, c'est sa seule alliée dans cette ville où personne ne l'aime et où sa mère ne lui porte aucune attention (Henry ne compte pas, il est intéressé par Jacinda, et Ivy ne se soucie pas de lui, et de plus, elle l'a plus ou moins manipulé.)

 

Et elle est aussi la seule à qui elle parle du fait qu'elle veut détruire sa mère, et d'à quel point elle veut que cela arrive.

 

Elles ont une relation, si l'on peut dire, pas vraiment une amitié, plus un partenariat.

 

Elle n'a pas peur d'elle, parce que vivre avec sa mère l'a aidée à apprendre à ne pas être effrayée par des personnes plus puissantes qu'elle.

 

Et là, elle y sont.

 

Elle a donné à la Sorcière ce qu'elle a dû chercher, et même si elle se plaint de ce qu'elle doit faire pour elle, elle doit admettre qu'elle aime bien leurs conversations, et ce qu'elles font ensembles.

 

Elle a ce qu'elle veut, ce dont elle a besoin, et elle sourit, se sentant heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 

Elle regarde la Sorcière, et celle-ci la prévient  des conséquences de ce qu'elle va faire  en lui prenant la main et alors, Ivy sent  _ quelque chose _ .

 

La Sorcière est belle, malgré la dure situation dans laquelle elle est, malgré le fait que Victoria ne prend pas soin d'elle (et Ivy a presque envie de le faire, l'emmener dans un autre endroit, où elle serait libre. Ensuite, elle laisse la pensée disparaître. Elle n'a pas de temps pour ça.)

 

Et Ivy ressent de la gratitude envers elle, et elle sourit.

 

Avant de partir, elle décide de faire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

 

Elle embrasse la Sorcière, sans la prévenir, un baiser léger et chaste.

 

Ensuite, elle s'écarte, et sourit à nouveau, voyant la Sorcière rougir, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de la voir comme quelqu'un d'adorable.

 

(Même si de toute évidence elle est quelqu'un de terrible, mais Ivy s'en fiche. Elle n'y pense pas maintenant.)

 

L'autre femme ne se plaint pas, mais semble confuse, surprise.

 

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

 

Ivy haussa les épaules.

 

\- C'est un merci. En quelque sorte. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et j'avais envie de faire cela depuis… hé bien… très longtemps, admit-elle. »

 

Elle sourit à nouveau, voyant à quel point la Sorcière semblait confuse, et elle partit.

 

« Tu sais, fit l'autre femme, presque d'une manière timide (ce qui ne semblait pas lui correspondre), je ne me plaindrais pas si… tu décidais de venir me voir à… d'autres moments que pour notre plan. Si tu n'es pas contre, bien sûr. »

 

I vy se retourna, et lui sourit, un sourire auquel la Sorcière répondit.

 

«  J'adorerais cela, murmura Ivy. »

 

Et alors, elle partit, souriant toujours, prête à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

 

 


End file.
